Boleska Drabbles
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Bolin and Eska.
1. I Am Not A Slave

In the beginning it was unclear who was the slave and who was the master for anyone looking in on the budding romance between them.

But behind closed doors, when it was just the two of them, it was clear that it wasn't about that. Not at all. In the beginning, sure, Eska bossed Bolin around, it was just her way, she grew up seeing her parents do it, it seemed to be that it was her right as a princess to do the same, if anyone could ever witness her speak.

Eska knew her outspoken cousin thought she was odd, creepy even, but whenever Korra remarked that Eska and Desna were their father's slaves, that seemed to sting. Especially knowing Korra wasn't alone in this assumption.

Eska never had a reason to question anything her father told her to do, she could see the logic behind it, it made sense, why would she question something that made sense? Eska found the wisdom in listening to other people, you learned more that way. She learned from an early age that you can fix a lot of problems, peacefully, by using your mind rather than your fists, something she wished her cousin would learn.

So even now, as she sat in Bolin's embrace, near tears in a rare display of emotion, she repeated her sentiment, 'I am not a slave'. Because she wasn't, she was a slave to her father no more than Bolin was a slave to her.

* * *

_Author's Notes-_

_This is a drabble based on and inspired by Jessi17's Boleska art by the same name on DA. I would include a link but FFN doesn't allow links to other sites, soooo, you're going to have to check it out. _

_Thank you for reading :)_


	2. Joy Ride

Bolin could honestly, without a doubt or hesitation say, he had never, _ever_, met a girl like Eska.

Back in Republic City, he was something of a celebrity. He and his brother had worked their butts off becoming the best pro-benders they could be. And he was used to being recognized and have girls fall effortlessly for his charms. So being in the public eye was something he was used to.

But all of that completely changed when he met Eska. At first he didn't know exactly what to make of her, and there were things about her that made him uneasy, _at first_. But the more time he spent with her, the more he noticed. There were a lot of people who had issues telling the two apart, but not him. He knew the differences between them like he knew the differences between his own brother and himself. And one of those differences was subtlety. Where Korra was loud and brash, Eska was quiet and reserved but that did not mean she wasn't just as lively, just as vivacious, just as strong, just as much fun to be around, it was simply different.

It took him a while to catch onto her sense of humor, but once he figured it out, it became his favorite game to see how much he could get her to smile, better yet, get her to laugh. Oh how he lived for those laughs, how his heart yearned to hear each and every one and how joy and happiness bloomed in his chest when he succeeded, it was better than any pro-bending trophy. Even her tone of voice changed when she was around him. Before, it had been very monotone and if he was honest, apathetic and unfeeling. But now, he knew in an instant whether she was happy or sad or frustrated or pleased.

But what surprised him the most, was when Eska would leave the company of her brother, for him. FOR HIM. Something everyone swore had never happened before, even Unalaq was surprised. Bolin felt like he had finally done something right for once. Because right now, she was behind him, on his motorcycle with him, her head on his shoulder, her arms around his waist and his heart had never beat faster in his life.

His cheeks blushed, and not from the chilly air either, but because she was so close. So preciously, _precariously_ close. Bolin, for the life of him, forgot which gear he was in, forgot how to even breathe because this absolutely amazing, stunning and beautiful girl was with him. Everyone who ever underestimated her was a fool. And so he promised himself something, that this joy ride was going to be the first of many, because sometimes all they ever needed was to get away.

* * *

_Author's notes- Again this was based on and inspired by Jessi17's Boleska art by the name of Joy Ride on DA. _

_Thank you for reading. _


	3. Wrapped Up In You

Even Eska had to admit it was beyond freezing. She knew Bolin would probably be worse off than she was because he wasn't used to the colder temperatures. So without a second thought, she left the warmth of her own bed and put on her coat to sneak down the hall to his room. Well it wasn't even 'sneaking' it was the dead of night and no one was up or even in the hall, she could have marched down the middle of it and stomped and no one would have noticed or cared because she was still Eska and no one really ever questioned her, except for Desna, but he trusted her to keep her head and wits so he didn't really count at the moment.

She silently entered Bolin's room and noticed Bolin's entire frame was shaking. He peeked out from beneath the covers to look at her.

"Eska?" He asked, his voice shaky, and his teeth chattering away. Eska shook her head slightly.

"You know Turtleduck, these blankets work better if you put them over you the right way." She stated softly with an air of amusement as she stepped forward and pulled the blankets off of him and flipped them, being mindful of his fire-ferret as she did so.

"Better?" She asked softly as she noticed he seemed to immediately respond to the warmer bed.

"Much, thank you Eska," Bolin muttered as he brought the blankets up to his chin before he noticed Eska wasn't leaving, in fact she was striding over to his bed and kneeling down, a small yet slightly wicked curve to her smile.

"E-Eska? W-what are you d-doing?" Bolin asked as Eska pulled back the covers slid into bed next to him.

"You have lost significant body heat, you are not accustomed to these temperatures, it's logical that I stay until your body heat is restored." Eska explained, trying to keep her amusement from entering her voice as she tried to sway him with logic.

"Oh," Bolin replied, although judging by how hot he suddenly felt he figured Eska had succeeded in her task but he was not about to ruin this moment, he tried to relax and act like this kind of thing was completely normal but for the life of him, all he wanted to do was roll onto his side and stare at her, thank her for everything she does for him.

"This position does not suit me, I shall find another." Eska suddenly announces suddenly and Bolin can't seem to breath as she rolls over and straddles him. 'Oh dear god, I'm not ready for this,' Bolin thinks as he panics before Eska smiles at his flustered state before leaning down to gently kiss him and then sliding down his body to rest her head on his chest, pulling the blankets up, surrounding them in their fury softness.

"This position suits me," Eska whispered happily.

"Ha, yeah, this totally suits me too." Bolin nervously replied before Eska lifted her head to level him with a look. "Relax, nothing bad will happen, I will rise early and make my way back to my own room before anyone will suspect anything, so get some sleep my Turtleduck." Eska assured him before setting her head back down. He took the chance and put his arms around her, holding her to him. And before he knew it, he was asleep.

And when she came the second night, he was ready for her.

* * *

_Author's Notes- this one is again based on and inspired by Jessi17's Boleska piece- 'I could see how long it had been' on DA. _

_Thank you for reading :)_


	4. Reassurance

"Come here Eska, let me hug you," Bolin soothed.

"No," Eska replied firmly, trying to shrug off his hold on her.

"Why not?" Bolin asked as he continued to try to hug her, knowing all she needed was some reassurance for a reason he had yet to fathom but Eska was having none of it. She ducked down an abandoned hallway and twisted out of his hold, nearly snapping his wrist in the process.

"Ow, ow, that's not the natural angle for a wrist." Bolin complained as he was nearly brought to his knees.

"Bolin, while I overlook your over simplified and unrefined nature, you can not keep doing this." Eska seethed as she let go of his wrist and stood facing him with her arms crossed over her chest, her usual eyeliner making her eyes unusually menacing at the moment.

"Doing what? I didn't do anything!" Bolin argued as he rubbed his wrist.

"You keep initiating contact with other women! Every time one of your '_**fan girls**_' approaches you, you end up putting your arm around them, flirting with them. You have no business doing such things! You are _**my**_ boyfriend, therefore you should not initialize such contact with other women!" Eska continued to rant, her voice gaining a chillingly violent tone that had Bolin realizing Eska perhaps had some of the same insecurities any other girl would have. Sometimes he forgot that underneath that calm and sometimes indifferent exterior was still a girl who had feelings, feelings which he apparently had inadvertently hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that would bother you. I will keep my distance from every other girl but you from now on." Bolin solemnly swore before Eska finally let him hold her. "There, better?" Bolin asked he stroked her back with his hands.

"Yes," Eska answered, feeling her anger abate as her frazzled nerves smoothed over by Bolin's presence and affections. "Much."


	5. Koala-Otter

Sweet Koala-Otter

"Good morning, my sweet Koala-Otter," Bolin mumbled in his sleepy state as he nuzzled his face into the back of Eska's neck and hair as he pulled her closer to himself.

"Good morning, my handsome Turtle-Duck," Eska replied, still drowsy herself as she turned over in his arms to look up at him with a sleepy grin.

"You know, when you first mentioned an 'icy bliss', I was worried more about the icy part, but the bliss part is nice. Really nice," Bolin cooed before kissing her softly, causing her to giggle slightly.

"It is," Eska confirmed as she moved up to circle the tip of her nose around the tip of his before kissing him more soundly, delighting in the way he wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her on top of him - a position he knew she preferred to be in since she liked to be in control most of the time.

He also took care to be mindful of the small baby bump forming on her belly as she sat up and straddled him, pulling the blankets up and over them to keep out the chilly air. "So how long until we can feel him move?" Bolin inquired as he palmed the area gently with one hand and kept his other hand on her hip to keep her steady.

"Just a few more weeks," Eska answered, her face gentle with a serene smile.

"But I want to feel him move now!" Bolin complained.

"Too bad, and who said it's a boy? It is too early to tell the gender, so you should desist such actions as referring to its gender until we are able to determine one way or another," Eska scolded.

"Fine, but we can still pick out names for both a boy and a girl, right? Unless its twins like you and Desna, then we'll have to use both the girl's name and the boy's name. Or if it's two girls then we will have to come up with two girl names, and if it's two boys then we will need to come up with two boy names and..." Bolin began to speedily rattle off before Eska silenced him with her finger on his lips.

Even then he still tried to mumble out the rest of what he was going to say, which prompted Eska to roll her eyes and shake her head at him. "Stop. It is too early in the morning for such discussions. Instead I require your attentions elsewhere," she informed him as she took his hands and slid them up her torso to her breasts and squeezed his hands to them despite their tenderness.

"Oh, I see what you mean," Bolin complied with a mischievous smile as he sat up and cradled her in his embrace, kissing her firmly. A perfect way to start the morning, living in icy bliss with his sweet koala-otter.

* * *

_Author's notes- thank you to Alaburn for betaing this. _


End file.
